Speed's Daughter
by Unspoken Goodbyes
Summary: I don't want to give to much away but heres a taster for you wonderful people  "Trix you have to do this! … For me for our baby"


Speed's Daughter? 

Summary 

Basically speed and Trixie have a daughter but their threatened by Royalton who wants Revenge on speed for putting him in jail… "Trix you have to do this! … For me for our baby"

Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer if I did Racer X would have told everyone his true identity and there would have been a lot more fighting scene like kung fu scene. And If I have stolen anyone's else's ideas I really sorry

Authors Note: I'm really new to this so please be nice I'm only going to write one chapter and if enough people read it then I'll continue it. If I do get writers blocks then your welcome to submit ideas so READ & REVIEW! Smile x

Chapter One: What's he want? 

After the Grand Prix Royalton was found guilty of trying to fix the previous races and developing devices to cheat with e.g. sting bar, "accidental" oil leaks and so on, but thanks to speed and his clear footage from the race shot by cameras on the track he was put in prison for 30 years, although with the help of his evil cheating friends he broke out of prison 3 years into his sentence. Nobody knows where he is right now but it doesn't take a genius to figure out, he wants revenge on Speed Racer…

"ARRRRRRHHHH…"

"C'mon Trix pus!" encouraged Speed from Trixie's bedside.

Trixe looked into speeds brown eyes "Shut up will you?" she grabbed his hand and crushed every bone in it.

In Speeds mind he was silently begging and crying for Trixie to let go of his hand because in logic you can't drive a race car on handed very well.

(Yeah I'm going to skip the birth process if you don't know how child birth works umm go online :P)

Speed and Trixie put their baby Faythe to sleep in the oak crib that Speed and Pops had put up the month before with a lot of shouting (things I'm not allowed to write) and hurting themselves; Trixie and Mom were puzzled that they could build a car in 9 hours but they could build a crib that came with instructions. They tucked a green blanket round her, to keep her warm. They crawled into the big king sized bed and curled up and the covers. As Speed and Trixie slept Fayte tossed and turned and doing what every other baby does wake up crying.

Trixie's eyes slid opened at the disturbance of her baby girl she rubbed her eyes to trying to get them to stay open. She wiggled out of Speeds iron grip round her middle wondering how he hasn't woken up. She walked round to the crib and picked up her child, bouncing it up and down gently she calmed down. Deciding she couldn't sleep now. She put down Faythe to sleep again and padded downstairs to get a drink. Hopping up and down on the cold tile floor; she reached for a glass in the cabinet, taking it down she heard a loud Crash! In fright she dropped the glass. Time slowed down as it hit the tile floor and smashing into thousands of pieces. She whipped her head round her black hair swinging just behind her eyes widened as they zoned on: One Ninja

One big guy with a bat

And a small guy with a stick?

Speed must have woken up, he ran down the stairs eyes blindly searching for any danger only to narrow when the landed on the mini gang standing in his living room which had glass all over the carpet, that had been the window less the a minute ago.

Trixe was stood in the opening of the kitchen gapping but soon glared at the intruders. Speed and Trixie were more than capable of handling these thugs since Pops had made everyone take lessons in fighting in various forms after the whole nunja incident at Casta Cristo (sp?) a few years back.

"What do you want?" Speed yelled at the posey. In return they each shared a glance at each other then the small guy with the stick( yeah I couldn't think of a better weapon) and the big guy with the bat charged at speed, before Trixie could even blink the ninja dressed in the traditional black suit; Started waving his arms and legs in opposite directions at her.

Speed was currently whacking the big guy who had lost his bat a while ago with a slipper while the guy with his stick was watching puzzled.

Trixie carefully walked back into the kitchen trying to avoid broken glass on the floor and dodged the kicks and punches being thrown by the ninja until she was back up to the contour top behind her was 3 frying pans. She picked up the first one and quickly hit him on the head; nothing happened so she threw it on the floor. Second one went to his polar regions (if you know what I mean) he bent over crying. With the third one she hit him over the head again this time he fell to the floor on his face unconscious. Who ever said Kitchen utensils were only used in cooking?

But the time she reached the living room it was trashed: an over turned sofa, broken coffee table, the very expensive carpet ruined! Speed jumped up from behind the

Sofa. Just as Trixie went to see if he was okay crying from up stairs called both of them into protective parent mode (god my parents do that all the time). They ran up the stairs like bats out of hell and rushed into their room where Faythe should have been sleeping in her crib. But instead she was in Royalton's arms being cooed at.

Trixie frozen to her spot in the door way was wide eyed at the sight before Speed was beyond angry at this point.

"Royalton I suppose you sent that team of thugs downstairs?" he sneered sliding a step forward.

"You always were such a clever boy, but I bet your daughter is even smarter am I right" he replied in such a care free way that it sent speed biting his tongue form saying something that would make Royalton hurt his child.

"What do you want Royalton? The quicker you tell us the quicker we get want we all want" Trxie pleaded.

"Ah a very smart girl there you've got speed; what I want is. Revenge on you!" he reviled.

Tine stopped as he dropped Faythe and pulled out a gun and aimed at speed's head and fired off a few rounds each missing speed's head as he had already dived to catch his baby girl with success.

"Damn" he chucked his gun to the ground "I will get revenge on you!" he yelled as he shot out the window and ran across he front garden.

Speed lay on the ground clutching baby Faythe in his arms, her emerald green eyes peering out at the world around her. Both parents let out a sigh of relief.

"What are we going to do speed?" Trixie asked concerned. Speed was silent it worried Trixie he always had a plan but this time did him come up blank or was he as shocked she was if not worse. He was quite for 5 minutes just staring into the eyes of his child.

Finally he looked up at Trixie "You have to leave with Faythe for a new life"

Silence is sometimes a bad thing.

"What? Are you out of your head! We can get though this together!" she screamed

"Trix you have to do this… for me for our baby!"

She lowed her head and meekly gave a nod.

That night Trixie took Faythe and left Speed in hopes of protecting them both…

Thank you, for reading I know you're probably thinking "stupid person ughhh"

But o well please review

And I leave you with this final message

**Panda Doing the Macarena **


End file.
